TFP prolouge
by Aili-chan
Summary: This is my version of how TF Prime started. Elena Rodriquez looses all. including her own life, but it's not end if not whole new beginning when she meet Team Prime. Story goes before series starts.
1. Chapter 1 All lost

**AN:** This is my first Fiction TF here in its TF Prime of my version with my OC how she meets them and becomes part of the Team Prime. If there any spelling errors don't let them bother you reading. just enjoy.

* * *

My life started after I died. It sounds crazy and freaky, but it did. It also changed my life...forever.

It all started, when my father Antonio Rodriquez left the military lab. He was the best scientist known in Pentagon. but when my brother died in the war, open our eyes to realize we're not quite saving the world if not making it worse. When he left many projects stopped and ended. I thought we did the right thing, but we then actually started something bad.

My dad starts a job in another lab for making medicine. This time, he was more humane. He didn't use test animals or anything. All he did was checking everything was perfect and even double-check all. I was finishing my college's when he discovered something new. I didn't know what it was. For me, it looked like glowing blue liquid. Well, like every scientist my father wanted to discover where it could be useful. But wherever it was, it brought attention from Pentagon... or that's what I thought.

One day two people came to visit my dad when I just came home. I thought they were from the military because there have been few times they had asked my dad to come back, but he always had refused. But this seemed different visit. One of them was a guy, about the same age of dad and then there was a young woman with fancy clothes. She looked like my age. Whoever it was, she seems to get father's attention. All I got is that stuff he found is not meant to use. Maybe some kind failed experiment or something. I never understood the scientific words. Then I get it. The liquid dad had found didn't seem to come from here on earth if not out of space.

Well, knowing my dad he didn't give up easily. But he agreed not to speak of it to anyone and keep it secret. In this, the "woman" gave her number. Then they both left. While they did they pass through me only, saying goodbye. But somehow I felt this wouldn't be the last time I saw them, especially that... girl.

Weeks passed and dad kept studying the mysterious liquid, but without anyone to knowing. He even told me not to tell anyone. Easy, I didn't see anything special about it. But I should have learned something about it because that liquid my life will change forever.

I graduated a month after the "visit" it wasn't much, but I was happy. I was grown up now. Well, dad always said I'll his little girl. That usually should annoy someone, but not me. Sometimes deep inside I wish to be a little girl again. But somethings can't hold on. For a so-called celebration, dad took me to woods for camping. We usually went to a park, but this was something too. We keep walking until we discovered cave by accident. It first seems ordinary cave before we found out it was full of glowing blue crystals or so I thought. I keep looking around by amazed, while my dad was more amazed. After looking the crystals for a while he realized something and his phone to make a call. I didn't pay much attention to what he said on the phone, but I soon realized we weren't alone.

By reflection of the crystals, I notice a small group of disguised men approaching my dad. He notices them too and hides the phone. I didn't need to think twice to know what they want. They had guns. I hide next big crystal near, so they won't see me.

Dad asked what they wanted. He knew who they were. One of them without mask answered that they came to see him. Then my dad mentions something about some kind satellite project. It seems it was one of those projects that ended when my father left the military. Dad said he won't become part of it or anything that has to do with master destruction. The unmasked man didn't seem to care what my dad said, he already seem to have decided what to do. He ordered few of his men took hold of my dad while beat him up. Then he said something about war and winner is who has the best technology or something like that. For me it was obvious. They were planning to take over the government and since my dad was the best scientist known they wanted him to work with them.

But my father made himself clear. He kept refusing. In this, he got stabbed in the stomach. I tried to hold my cries while they hurt him. I knew if they find me they'll use me against him. I couldn't allow it.

I then notice one sharp crystal and took it. That was my first mistake. The crack was heard. The unmasked guy asked others to hold my dad while he went to check. I already could see fear in my dad's eyes. So, I knew I had to act and fast. Before I was found I used the sharp crystal and like knife and slice on that guy's face, twice. I'm not sure was it that bad, but it sure left him to hold his face which gave me time to run away. All I could hear first was my dad who yelled me to run. I did like he told, but right then I hear a gun shot. All I need it was one small peak to notice that they had taken everything from me. I saw the last smile on my father's face before he falls to the ground while blood came out from his mouth. I didn't have time cry or stop. I had to run. Those guys were going to kill me too. "No witnesses" I heard someone saying, I had no other choice but run, Run and never look back.

I start to hear more gunshots most of them missed me and hit on the crystals. Soon one came to my left arm and one to my left leg. Those were only scratches, but enough make me bleed. More gun shots came and shards of the crystals started to fly all over on me. I didn't see much, but I did manage to see where to go. I keep running and running until I was far from them.

I don't know how far I was or where, but crystals kept glowing to tell me I was deeper in the cave. But then came another kind of light. It felt different. I didn't know what. Then I heard how something coming from it. Something big. More than one. But then I heard a familiar voice who knew who I was.

Right, then I heard the explosion. And that's when I did the last mistake. I looked at back. Those guys decided to destroy the cave, but it seems crystals are flammable and started to explode one by one getting closer to me and those who just came.

"The place is about to explode!" I heard one them to yell.

"Fall back!" I heard another voice. Voice that stayed echo in my mind. Then I felt how someone grab my right arm and start to take me to that strange light. I tried to keep up and once again I looked back. And that was all I saw. The next thing I know I felt great pain and that I passed through something to somewhere. I lay on the ground, while I heard worried voices before I lost my conscience.


	2. Chapter 2 Let it out

When I woke up, I didn't see anything. I couldn't move my body, I was too tired. I tried to remember what happened when it came back to me. My dad. The cave. The explosion. Was I dead?

Then I heard a sound of the machine. Was I in the hospital? I didn't think so. Something felt different.

"Don't move. You need to rest." heard a soft voice. It sounds familiar, but where?

"Where am I?" I asked.

"In our base, middle of Jasper Nevada."

"Nevada? How long I was out?"I asked. I found that weird because I lived far from the west coast.

"Only two days..."

"How I got here? And do I know you?"

"Okay, there was a bit too many questions, which I understand and I try to answer how I can. But try Not to move, I mean it."

"Okay..." I said. I was starting to feel curious why not move.

"First of all, My name is PeaceStar. I came to see you father month ago."

"That pretty woman?" I said out loud. When I realized I say it out loud, I didn't have time to apologize, I heard her laugh.

"I'm bit flattered. But honestly that's not how I look?" she said.

"Less makeup?"

"No. That look was a hologram."

"Hologram? What are you? special agent?" I asked

"No. That's agent Fowler. I'm not from here..."

"As from country or..." I tried to ask.

"...From planet." she finished.

"Are you an Alien?" I asked.

"If by that you mean green man, who capture people and use them in experiments, No."

"But you're from out of space," I asked. Okay, this is way weird.

"Yes. I'm from a planet called Cybertron. It's way far from here. My race is known as Autonomous Robotic Organism"

"You mean as living robots? Cool." I said. Okay, forget weird. This is interesting.

"In your point of view, yes." she said.

"Why are you here then?" I asked. There was bit silence first.

"It's long sad story..." she said.

Then I heard huge steps approaching us. I took that we weren't alone. I heard a weird sound like beeping as if it's was talking.

"She is fine, Bumblebee. In fact, We were just talking," answered PeaceStar. Then I feel someone to knee near me to take a closer look. I think these living robots are very big. Then I felt huge finger stroking my right side of my head. It felt a bit hard like metal, but there was also warmth and care.

"Let her rest, Bee. She has been through a lot," said PeaceStar.

"A lot?" I asked. then I remembered. I just saw the murder of my father. I didn't have time to cry for him. But for someone reason, I didn't feel tears to come. I wanted to cry, but why I couldn't.

As if my mind was read, I felt someone sat next to me. It was PeaceStar.

"I think is best to tell you the diagnose of your body."

"Is it bad?" I asked weakly. I was already fearing the worst.

"You got into your arm and leg some Energon, it was that blue rock you found. Your dad called me to tell if I knew that there was a cave full of it. I also heard how he got treated and killed. We tried to get there soon as possible, but It was too late. When we came there, we saw you running at us. your Eyes were glowing and so did your wounds in your left arm and leg.

Then there was an explosion. We tried to get out and I decided to take you too. But flames and heat manage to get on your left side. The Energon that was inside your arm and leg explode leaving them badly hurt. Your left side of your face burned and so did your eyes."

"What?" I yelled. "Am I out of eyes? I'm blind!"

"That not all..."

"NOT ALL?!"

"We had to amputate your left arm and leg..." said PeaceStar, while said the last word bit quietly expecting me to freak out.

I just lay there. I have really lost all. Not just my father. I have lost my life and half of my body. I should be dead. I wished to roar for agony, cry or both. I just wanted to let it out.

Right then felt someone else coming. It sounds bigger than Bumblebee. Yeah, that was his name. Whoever it was he stood there, while Bumblebee got up.

"Optimus..." I heard PeaceStar

"Does she knows?" I heard him ask. I recognized that voice back at in cave. I didn't hear much, but I guess PeaceStar nodded for an answer.

Then I felt him, Optimus to get closer to me.

"We know you have been through a lot. And I understand all this is too shocking to you. But know this; you may stay until you feel good to go." he said to me.

I don't know what it was, but I could feel care hidden in his voice. For some reason, I wanted to reach him. I tried to raise my hands, in which I felt that I have lost my left arm and I mean it. I could only feel my shoulder. There was nothing there. I tried to hold my cries from it.

I tried to get up by one arm, but in that progress, I felt how much I had lost my left leg. About up to my knee or so. My balance was bad now and I had hold myself by my only arm to stay up as I could.

Then I felt someone took hold on me by my left side. It was PeaceStar helping me to stand up. It was like she knew where I wanted to go. Like they all three knew.

I then felt huge hand front of me in which I put my hand. I just stood there touching the hand. Since the touching sense was all I had now I tried the hand of one who's called Optimus. It was larger than Bumblebee's, but it felt more secure.

He closed his hand leaving mine inside, even if it was so small.

I looked down and finally, I start to cry. Or that how it felt, but without tears. I start to cry louder and louder that it was probably heard by all base. None of them didn't say anything like if they let me cry all out as if they knew the meaning of loss.

* * *

**Reviews pls ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

The days passed by and all I did was laying on medical berth like they call it. In those days I learned that there was two more of them. Five in total.

Besides PeaceStar, Bumblebee and Optimus Prime, one was Bulkhead. He sounds a funny guy. Big, but funny. Then there was Ratchet by words he uses I think he is a doctor or something like that. Also that he was bit cranky. By what I heard he didn't like the idea me to be here because I'm easy to squish. And every time PeaceStar says that she will look after me or that she is small too and yet everyone is careful with her. But in the end, he is a good person. He even has asked how is my status and all. Looks cranky, but inside softy, I would say.

I started to get bored on just lying around. I had tried to get up few times, but every time PeaceStar or Ratchet orders me back to lay down. Now I was trying it again since no one wasn't around. Like the first time, it's hard to get up with one arm. I took few deep breaths while I sat on the berth and ready to get up.

Right, then I heard someone coming. By heavy and calm steps I managed to guess who it was. Who knew you can learn only by step who it belongs to.

"What are you trying to do?" asked Optimus.

I sighed for been busted.

"I'm tired to just lay around here," I answered. I was expecting another lecture not to get up, but instead, I felt hand near me. I tried my best to first get much closer and lay my upper body on it. But when he lift his hand, I realized to climb to it. Next thing I knew I must be lifted high next to his chest.

But Optimus lift his hand more up. When I tried my hand where I was, my first guess I near his shoulder. Then I find a spot to sit on. I tried now climb with one arm and a leg to it, while he still holds his hand if I fall.

Soon I managed to sit on his shoulder. I tried with my hand to see where to hold. From my right side, I managed to tell I was on his right side. So, I have to try to find support from his left side. I started to try to move my hand to the left when I found something. By how he reacted I believed I found where he has his ear. Then I got bit curious and wanted to try if I could manage to imagine how he looks like.

It was like he sensed what I was trying to, Optimus turn his face to me. I tried to find his cheek, but there was something front of it first I wasn't sure. Once I get to the cheek I managed to found his mouth, eyes and other things.

"What is that you wear?" I asked.

"My battle mask." he answered.

"Battle? Are you a warrior?" I asked again.

"Superior then that?" he said.

"As a leader? Of what?" I asked. In this Optimus chuckled a bit.

"Haven't PeaceStar haven't told you about us Autobots?" he asked.

"Is that what you're called? Wasn't it autom...robotism..."

"Autobots for short." he chuckled.

"Oh, that's a bit better. But no, She hadn't told anything about you yet. she said it's long and sad story." I said.

"Well, that most of it true..." he said and turn his face ahead.

I start to feel how he start a walk and I had to take hold on him. I don't know what was happening, but it sounded like we went to some kind elevator to up. From up we get to outside. I knew it because I felt wind blowing calmly. By temperature, I said it was late afternoon. After few steps, he stopped and keep looking ahead.

"Elena, the reason, why we're here is because we had lost our home." started Optimus.

"What happened to it?" I asked.

"It consumed by war." he said.

I stayed quiet. I knew Wars were bad enough here, but I never thought it could destroy entire life on the planet. "What happened?"

"It all started fast. There was us Autobots trying to protect everything. And there was also Decepticons, who destroyed everything which stood in their way. Their Leader Megatron was once a good friend of mine, but he betrayed us all. The war kept going on until everything was lost. We had no other choice but leave our home."

"Why here?" I asked.

"In the middle of the war, some of us started to hide energon supplies different planets like this one." he said.

"So, is there others?"

"We don't know. From far it seems most of it was hidden here." He said.

"Do these Decepticons know it too?"

"They might soon. So, far we haven't' heard from them. But I know they're still out there."

"Are there any other Autobots?" I asked.

"We don't know..."

I started to wonder what to say. They have been through worse than me. I may have lost my life and dad, but they had lost more. They lost their friends, families, everything...

"I'm sorry for your lost." was I all could say. He didn't answer, but I somehow knew he accepted what I had said.

We stood there for a while before headed back to base. When we get in, the first thing we heard worried PeaceStar.

"Where in the name of Primus you were?" she yelled.

"Um...up?" I said.

"Take it easy, Peace. She looks fine... mostly," said Bulkhead.

"Hey. I may be blind without arm and leg, but I'm not dumb." I said.

Everyone laugh bit on that comment. Soon I was resting on berth again while I heard how they were on the work. All they do mostly was patrolling and looking for energon. I wasn't sure, but I started to like them and wish to actually see them how they look like and mostly stay with them.

* * *

**REVIEWS PLS ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 I love you guys

The days turn into weeks. All I did was laying down or sitting on the right shoulder of Optimus. Even if I couldn't see, I manage to learn what everyone was doing when there was free time. I get also meet an agent Fowler, their connection to the world. By his voice, I manage to know he also was there visiting my dad back that day. A cording to him, he and his man had checked so-called "crime scene". My dad's body was found and they gave me a jar of his ashes. It was least they could do.

PeaceStar seemed been occupied on something. I know, because I heard her working on something. Others don't seem to care what she is doing or they just know what it is and don't want to bother her.

"Done!" I heard her say while I was laying again on the medical berth. This time listening music. I got it from agent Fowler. I manage only heard from one headphone, so I won't bothering others since I not sure if they listen to any music. I do remember heard ratchet sigh in relief when he notices that I wasn't going to bother them. Or it could be that while I listen to music I'm not trying to get out of the berth.

"What?" I asked and took headphone off.

"I made something that could help you." said PeaceStar.

"In what?" I asked again.

"In your condition," she said. "I made you pair optics to become your eyes."

"Really...wait... what? How do they work? How you're going to put them on me?" I asked.

"Okay, first they work like our eyes and secondly, I have studied local surgery."

"But shouldn't you have to get inside my skull and all?" I asked.

"I'm Star, I have my ways." she said.

"Oh, what Stars do?" I asked.

"We're known as children of Primus. We collect the knowledge and use it for good. We're also consults to Primes. And we have certain powers."

"Wow..." was all I could say. Who knew Star could mean something else than been celebrity. And with powers? Sweet! "What kind of powers?"

"I'll tell later," she said and then I heard her preparing something. "Oh and I'll try put something to your left side of your face."

"Just don't make anything horrible," I said.

"No worries. Just three parts. one to your face, other to your head..."

"Head? I thought my face burned?" I asked.

"Well, better put something to cover all those... burn... hair..." she tried to say.

"Is it that bad?" I asked.

"In your point of view, yes." she said awkwardly.

"Fine. And the third one?"I asked.

"It will be your audio report. you know...like ear" she said.

"Okay. when you put them?"

"I was thinking to put them same time with these impacts..."

"With what?" I asked again. "what wrong with my chest?"

"Impacts! Not implants." she corrected. I think she was feeling a bit awkward what I first thought. I started to laugh for some reason. for a moment I thought I'm getting fake breasts.

"I'm sorry...For a moment I thought..."

"You really think I would make your chest bigger when you're missing arm, leg, and eyes?" Asked PeaceStar.

"Sorry..." I laughed before I calm down. "What are the impacts?"

"I'll put them on your shoulder and tight and to them, I'll put the new arm and leg."

"Okay. Make sure you put them into right places."

"Ha ha. Very funny," she said sarcastically.

"So, when you put these things to me?"

"In a couple of days. I already asked agent Fowler to get me "replaced" arm and leg to you. But I'm putting these to you first."

"Okay. Nothing fancy."

"Cheer up. Soon you'll be walking and use your hands on whatever you want?" she said.

"And go?" I asked sadly.

"If you want to..." said PeaceStar after noticing the sadness in my voice. I heard how she stop her work and sat next to me. In that moment I heard someone come and by step it was Optimus.

"Elena, is there something you want to talk about?" asked PeaceStar.

"After what has happened to me...I don't think I can go anywhere...I don't think I want to go anywhere..."

"You want to stay with us?" asked PeaceStar calmly. If I would had my eyes I would have tears in them. But still, I was honest and said Yes.

There was silence. I couldn't tell what was in their mind, but by what I heard from them they're still in the war. I never wanted to part with it like either didn't my dad. But he was gone and I couldn't take the risk that I'll be killed again. I was lucky to survive because the Autobots. But if I go, where to. I couldn't use my real name or my bank account because those guys will find out I survived and finish what they started.

But that wasn't the only reason. I have started to like Autobots. Even if they are at war, they saved me, they took care of me. They are sweet, kind, funny. it was like whole new family. I don't want to leave.

I felt Optimus kneeling near the berth I was resting in which I respond by getting up.

"Elena, you know staying with us could get you into more serious danger what you never had experience," he said. I only nod for that. I moved closer to him and get up best I could until I was next to his chest.

"I know..."I said. "But there's nothing left for me out there. And I have started like every one of you." and shaky voice I said the words I never forget "I love you guys..."

In that moment I felt I was crying for real for a long time with tears. I thought it was just my imagination, but it was noticed by someone else.

"May it be so..." I heard PeaceStar saying calmly but also seriously. "The operation begins tomorrow. I suggest you now."

* * *

**Reviews ^^**


	5. Chapter 5 Re-brith

The next day would say to become my re-birthday, but it wasn't much of party. But my life sure changed big time on that day. All I remember was that everyone was there seen how it will begin. All I know that I was moved into normal medical bed and moved somewhere sterile.

"You do remember to clean the mess." said Ratchet.

"Yes. You just try not get so injured," said PeaceStar. Bumblebee beep something as for question 'How long will it take.'

"Without any conflicts... three to five hours," said PeaceStar.

"Should I say any last words?" I asked jokingly to less pressure.

"To the end of your former life as Elena Rodriquez, be free," said PeaceStar. Okay, I wasn't sure what was supposed to mean, but then again, yeah my life as Rodriquez has come to end.

"Okay... I like thank you for saving my life. without you I would dead for real... and I hope to see you all.

"Oh, you'll be surprised," said Bulkhead. After those words, PeaceStar put me to sleep so I won't feel any pain that could come during the operation. But like I said the change will be big.

The operation started by my head. I got optics that became my eyes and put a connection to my brains. Then to my left side came light metal plates to cover my left side of my head and face. Then a little piece of an audio reporter with com-link as my ear.

The next things were impacts. One came to my shoulder and one to my tight. So, far everyone went to patrol for couple hours. But no one knew what PeaceStar had planned to my re-birth.

* * *

When others came back, they were just getting to the medical bay, when they spot PeaceStar in near table preparing something.

"Um...Peace. Is everything okay?" asked Bulkhead.

"All fine. Only last part remains before the operation is complete," she said while showed her back to them.

"Which is?" asked Ratchet.

"Get new body parts to work." said PeaceStar.

"(I don't get it.)" beeped Bumblebee.

"They need fuel-up." said PeaceStar and was about go back to me, but noise from her movements revealed something.

"PeaceStar, what's going on?" asked Optimus. In this, she turns to them revealing horrible truth. She had peg-leg and her arm replaced by skeleton like a machine. By the quick look on me showed the I have become something else. A Cyborg with PeaceStar's arm and leg.

"By AllSpark..." said Ratchet in shock and so it did others.

"I promised Elena she will be able to walk and use hands, but considering modern replaces here it wouldn't be much use. So, I gave her mine," she said.

**"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"** Yelled Ratchet.

"PeaceStar, have you think what she says if she finds out?" asked Bulkhead.

"It wouldn't matter. The one way to keep her out of trouble if she is Star. With these, she'll be able to help here at the base."

"(But you go out too...)" beeped Bumblebee.

"I know. But she will too when she is ready. All I need is to fill the parts with energon and CNA sample to impacts to..."

"No, no, No! You had done enough. If you gave up energon from you, it will be you who's soon in the medical berth." yelled Ratchet.

"So, I have to stop. I made a promise to Elena. If I stop now, I had to break that promise. I have to do this!" yelled PeaceStar back.

"She will understand it if this delays on day or two," said Bulkhead. "She has the optics to see. that's already something.

But it wasn't for PeaceStar. She already had decided to get me back on track. She tried to look for a container to collect energon before others notice it.

With quick moves, she runs to the container, but Optimus also had noticed it and knew what she was up to. So, before she got it he picks it up first.

"Optimus, Please! I had to do this!" begged PeaceStar.

But Optimus did something else. He used the container to collect his own Energon. Everyone look in shock what he just did, including PeaceStar. Once container was full, Optimus gave it PeaceStar.

"Finish the operation."

"Optimus..."

**"NOW!"**

PeaceStar didn't need to tell twice she ran back to me and start to fill my new parts with energon, while Ratchet went check on Optimus. once parts were full, PeaceStar took a sample of CNA to install its code to impacts. with the code, it seemed to make my blood turn into energon and energon to blood through the impacts.

There was deep silence in the medical bay. The only sound that was heard was my pulse in the monitors. It was like everyone was trying hold breath or something like that. In few minutes I was pulled back. The first one to speak was PeaceStar in a shaky voice.

"She made it..."

Everyone sighed in relief and after it, Bulkhead and Bumblebee started to cheer. Ratchet thanked the Primus and Optimus just looked at me and PeaceStar who tried hold tears of happiness.

"Alright! we best give the patient time to recover. PeaceStar, I need to check you." said Ratchet.

"I know. But can I first speak with Optimus, in private," said PeaceStar.

"If you must..." said Ratchet.

"Thank you. it won't take long," she said.

After that, PeaceStar and Optimus went out of the med bay to somewhere. I never knew what they going to talk, but whatever it was, I seemed to be on topic. But I'll discover it later in time.

* * *

**Reviews pls. Next Chap comes soon...**


	6. Chapter 6 Welcome to Team Prime

**AN:** Okay, in this comes Arcee and CliffJumper. Also, you may find out more of ^^

* * *

It's been weeks now since I wake up as Cybertronian Cyborg. I have got used to my new leg and arm now. My arm is more than I expected. It has some sort of computer. I decided call arm-pad. Then there some useful things if I ever get on the battle. Like force shield, a device to control magnetism and a device for Ultramagnetic pulse, which I can use only in extreme emergency. PeaceStar even gave a device to change my look back to human, when I go out, so no one will notice.

I also learn many things from Autobots. Like how Bumblebee lost his voice box, what was life before the war and during and other stories that were sad or best tell in silence. Like that PeaceStar had a twin sister but lost her when the war started.

PeaceStar was helping on the setting to my arm-pad since I didn't understand their language.

"There. All done," she said.

"Thanks." I said, "This will help a lot."

"You do realize this is not ordinary computer program what you use to." said Ratchet.

"But I know how it works. It's pick radiations, alerts trespassers, checks the info, etc. It's still a computer and I can learn." I said. PeaceStar looks on Ratchet with a smile on her face. Right then alerts start. everyone came to the command center, while Ratchet started to check what it was.

"It's a life signal." said Ratchet.

"Two Autobot signals," said PeaceStar, while she took her computer too to check it out, but she saw another signal, where she stood there. I went look what it was. by what I learned, I manage to recognize the signals on which is Autobots and which was the Decepticon. This wasn't either of them.

"Who's the third one?" I asked.

"My sister..." said PeaceStar. We were all surprised by the news.

"Ratchet, prepare the ground bridge," ordered Optimus. In time they went through it, leaving me, PeaceStar and Ratchet there to wait.

"Sister?" I asked. "you mean your twin?"

"No. this one is my baby sister," said PeaceStar. I stayed confused.

"Baby sister? how many do you have?" I asked.

"There is seven Star total in Cybertron and they all siblings to one another," explained Ratchet. "The eldest is known as Star Supreme, whose powers are unlimited."

"I and my twin sister are second oldest. We two represent the four of eight Star Elements," said PeaceStar.

"Elements? As like fire, wind, earth and water?" I asked.

"Yes. I represent Wind and water and my twin represents the rest."

"So, when you said you had powers, you meant those, right?" I asked. PeaceStar nodded on that. "What are the other Elements."

"The once between them," said Ratchet. "Ice, Nature, electricity and lava."

"Wow..." was all I could say first. never thought you could count other elements too. "So, this baby sister is the youngest of you, right?"

"Yes." said PeaceStar.

"What? Don't tell it's SweetStar," said Ratchet.

"SweetStar?" I asked. That's quite a name. I wonder which element she is. I wanted to ask, but right then we received a message from Optimus to open the bridge to get them back. Looks like I need find it out myself.

First came Bulkhead and Bumblebee. I know Optimus comes last to make sure no is left. But instead of him came two new Autobots. One was all red and had horns, while other was...female. This was my first time I saw Female robot. she was blue with pink and behind her moved someone shyly. right then Optimus came from the bridge.

"Nice place you have," said Red one. I moved behind so they won't see me. I wasn't sure they would take it to see me.

"Was one of you signed to protect my sister?" asked PeaceStar.

"I was." said the female while knee front of PeaceStar.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Arcee."

"Thank you for protecting her, Arcee," said PeaceStar. Then someone peeks behind Arcee. It looked a bit like PeaceStar, but with a different look and armor color. Seen PeaceStar she came out and run to her.

"Big Sis!"

"Oh, scrap..." was all PeaceStar said before SweetStar had glomp on her.

"I'm so happy to see you, big sis. I so so happy!" said SweetStar while she hanging even if PeaceStar managed to get up.

"SweetStar, get off. I can't move like this," said PeaceStar.

"But you don't have any idea what we went through. We got captured and I was so close to getting into stasis lock and..."

"Sweet, I saw through my dreams, you don't need to tell me all about it." said PeaceStar.

"Oh, speaking of it, where is she? Where is she?" asked SweetStar.

"Who?"

"You know..." said SweetStar. Okay, it seems I'm not a surprise anymore. I tried to back off slowly, but instead of going to the door, I accidentally fall off the cliff. I let out a yell, in which everyone notices. I keep falling until I felt cold around me. SweetStar used her power to catch me by making ice slide to get me safely down and land front of everyone. I didn't know what say, expect I knew now that SweetStar represents the ice.

"Is that from here?" asked red one while look at me.

"Yes, Cliffjumper. It's human, local. Or at least was.." said PeaceStar. Right, then SweetStar went hug me. She was hugging me so, tightly that couldn't breathe until PeaceStar came to pick her.

"Right, let me introduce you," said Bulkhead. "This is Elena. Elena, Cliffjumper and Arcee."

"Hi..." was all I could say.

"Wait a minute," said Arcee and notice my arm and leg. "Are those..." I point on PeaceStar.

"Is there a problem with it?" said PeaceStar.

"Believe us, we tried to stop her," said Ratchet. I felt bit embarrassing, but then I felt Optimus picking me up to his hand.

"It doesn't matter. she is one of us now," he said. I first look on him. He meant every word of it. I then look on others, especially new ones. They were just surprised. Until one who's called Cliffjumper chuckled.

"Works for me," he said. Arcee only looked at me. I wasn't sure, what was on her optics. Was it like sympathy?

* * *

**AN: Reviews pls. ^^**


	7. Chapter 7 New members

**AN:** Okay, in this comes Arcee and CliffJumper. Also you may find out more of Stars. I'm thinking if "Alpha Star" or "Star Supreme" is fitting enough or do you guys have better name? Enjoy ^^

* * *

It's been weeks now since, I wake up as Cybertronian Cyborg. I have got use to my new leg and arm now. My arm is more than I expected. It has some short of computer. I decided call arm-pad. Then there some things if i ever on battle. like force shield, device to control magnetism and device for Ultra magnetic pulse, which I can use only in extreme emergency. PeaceStar even gave a device to change my look back to human, when I go out, so no one will notice.

I also learn many things from Autobots. Like how Bumblebee lost his voice box, what was life before the war and during and other stories that were sad or best tell in silence. Like that PeaceStar had twin sister, but lost her when the war started.

PeaceStar was helping on the setting to my arm-pad, since I didn't understand their language.

"There. All done." she said.

"Thanks." I said "This will help a lot."

"You do realize this is not ordinary computer program what you use to." said Ratchet.

"But I know how it works. It's pick radiations, alerts trespassers, checks the info, etc. It's still computer and I can learn." I said. PeaceStar look on Ratchet with smile on her face. Right then alerts start. everyone came to command center, while Ratchet started to check what it was.

"It's a life signal." said Ratchet.

"Two Autobot signals." said PeaceStar, while she took her computer too to check it out, but the she saw another signal, where she stood there. I went look what it was. by what I learned, I manage to recognized the signals on which is Autobots and which was the Decepticon. This wasn't either of them.

"Who's the third one?" I asked.

"My sister..." said PeaceStar. We were all surprised by the news.

"Ratchet, prepare the ground-bridge." ordered Optimus. In time they went through it, leaving me, PeaceStar and Ratchet there to wait.

"Sister?" I asked. "you means your twin?"

"No. this one is my baby sister." said PeaceStar. I stayed confused.

"Baby sister? how many do you have?" I asked.

"There are seven Star total in Cybertron and they all siblings to one another." explained Ratchet. "The eldest is known as Star Supreme, whose powers are unlimited."

"Me and my twin sister are second oldest. We two represent the four of eight Star Elements." said PeaceStar.

"Elements? As like fire, wind, earth and water?" I asked.

"Yes. I represent Wind and water and my twin represents the rest."

"So, when you said you had powers, you meant those, right?" I asked. PeaceStar nodded on that. "What are the other Elements."

"The once between them." said Ratchet. "Ice, Nature, electricity and lava."

"Wow..." was all I could say first. never thought you could count other elements too. "So, this baby sister is the youngest of you, right?"

"Yes." said PeaceStar.

"What? Don't tell it's SweetStar." said Ratchet.

"SweetStar?" I asked. That's quiet a name. i wonder which element she is. I wanted to ask, but right then we received message from Optimus to open bridge to get them back. Looks like I need find it out myself.

First came Bulkhead and Bumblebee. I know Optimus comes last to make sure no is left. But instead of him came two new Autobots. One was all red and had horns, while other was...female. This was my first time I saw Female robot. she was blue with pink and behind her moved someone shyly. right then Optimus came from the bridge.

"Nice place you have." said Red one. I moved behind so they won't see me. I wasn't sure they would take it to see me.

"Was one of you signed to protect my sister?" asked PeaceStar.

"I was." said the female while knee front of PeaceStar.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Arcee."

"Thank you for protecting her, Arcee." said PeaceStar. then someone peek behind Arcee. It looked bit like PeaceStar, but with different look and armor color. Seen PeaceStar she came out and run to her.

"Big Sis!"

"Oh scrap..." was all PeaceStar said before SweetStar had glomp on her.

"I'm so happy to see you, big sis. I so so happy!" said SweetStar while she hanging even if PeaceStar managed to get up.

"SweetStar, get off. I can't move like this." said PeaceStar.

"But you don't have any idea what we went through. We got captured and I was so close to get into stasis lock and..."

"Sweet, I saw through my dreams, you don't need to tell me all about it." said PeaceStar.

"Oh, speaking of it, where is she? Where is she?" asked SweetStar.

"Who?"

"You know..." said SweetStar. Okay, it seems I'm not surprise anymore. I tried to back off slowly, but instead of going to the door, I accidentally fall off the cliff. I let out yell, in which everyone notice. I keep falling until I felt cold around me. SweetStar used her power to catch me made ice like slide to get me safely down and land front of everyone. i didn't know what say, expect I knew now that SweetStar represents the ice.

"Is that from here?" asked red one while look at me.

"Yes, Cliffjumper. It's human, local. Or at least was.." said PeaceStar. Right then SweetStar went hug me. She was hugging me so, tightly that could breath, until PeaceStar came to pick her.

"Right, let me introduce you." said Bulkhead. "This is Elena. Elena, Cliffjumper and Arcee."

"Hi..." was all I could say.

"wait a minute." said Arcee and notice my arm and leg. "Are those..." I point on PeaceStar.

"Is there problem with it?" said PeaceStar.

"Believe us, we tried to stop her." said Ratchet. I felt bit embarrassing, but then I felt Optimus picking me up to his hand.

"It doesn't matter. she is one of us now." he said. I first look on him. he meant every word of it. I then look on others, especially new ones. They were just surprised. Until one who's called Cliffjumper chuckled.

"Works for me." he said. Arcee only looked at me. I wasn't sure, what was on her optics. Was it like sympathy?

* * *

**AN:** Reviews pls. ^^


	8. Chapter 8 Girl talk

**AN:** Okay, I tried to make this bigger then last one and fix to write errors, so if you see some don't let it bother.

* * *

Okay, it's been a week since new members had come to Team Prime. CliffJumper is... how should I put it... positive. He reminds a lot of my older brother. Making jokes, cheering up, getting to trouble, serious when it was necessary. SweetStar is just like her name says, sweet. Maybe too sweet. She is a real hugger. She knows when not to hug, but mostly she does. She hugs me or PeaceStar every time she sees us. We might need to put a bell on her, so we know to be aware of her. Now I see why Ratchet was worried. She even hugs him. Well... some of him. She hugs everyone, but they don't seem to mind. Especially Optimus and Arcee. Speaking of her, she's one of those SweetStar hugs most, besides me and PeaceStar.

I understand Sweet hugs PeaceStar, because they're sisters, me...Well, What I did understand Stars hold special bond between each other, so they experience all that others will, so SweetStar may know all of me like Peace does. But with Arcee, well I know Arcee was ordered to protect SweetStar, back at Cybertron. Maybe that's why Sweet likes her too, but there seem to be more. I have noticed her looking at me sometimes. I don't know why. Is it because I'm a cyborg, made of pieces of PeaceStar? I know I'm not looking any better now, but I guess, the war has shown its ugly face there too.

I was listening to some music in my room when I heard mumbling from another side of the quarters. Was someone speaking? Luckily, my new ear helps me to set volume, so I hear through the walls. I know it's rude, but I got curious. I leaned near the door to hear.

"I'm sorry to bother you, sir. PeaceStar told me that Elena has room here." I know that voice. It's Arcee. Why is she looking for me? Wait a minute... Sir? The only person I have heard her call that is... OMG! My room is in quarters of Optimus Prime!

"Yes." I heard him say. "Is there something you want to speak with her?"

"Well, yes...actually..." she said. I was bit confused. Why does she want to speak with me? Have I done something wrong? Is she mad at me? I couldn't think more reasons because I got glomp by SweetStar again and this it made the door open to let me and her go outside.

"Sweet!" I yelled. All she did was a giggle. Right, then I look up and saw both Optimus and Arcee looking at me.

"Hey..." was all I say.

"Elena, Arcee wants to speak with you." said Optimus.

"About what?" I asked.

"Just ride." said Arcee.

"I don't have a license," I said.

"Why need one, when I'll do the driving." she said.

"Will she be going too?" I asked meaning SweetStar who still was on me.

"No." I like the sound of that. I tried to get off from SweetStar, in which she stood there pouting. I got down and left the quarters with Arcee before she transformed into a motorcycle. Yeah, I get to see how they pick their vehicle mode. It was cool. I hop on and we drove out of the base to the desert.

* * *

We drove for a while. Luckily we didn't go to Jasper. I wasn't sure if she and Cliffjumper know yet our rules in traffic. They might ask me on that or PeaceStar. We soon came to top on one of the cannons, where I got up from Arcee while she transformed back. I went to look at the view.

"I just love this view," I said. "Every time it impresses me, even if I have seen it many times."

"It is..." said Arcee. I knew I couldn't hold it any longer, what she wanted to talk to me, could be something serious.

"So, what is that you want to talk about...?" I asked. Arcee was a bit surprise to me. "Have I done something that offends you?"

"What? No, It's not that. It's just..."

"It's because of these, right?" I asked and looked on my arm. she stood up quiet. I was right. "I didn't ask this..."

"I know," she said. "Everyone have told me that. Ratchet even showed all data from your diagnose..."

"Then what is then bugging you?" I asked. I looked at her with tears coming in my eyes.

"Why you were in that mine?" she asked straightly. I stood quietly there. Maybe she is right. If we didn't go to the mine, none of this would've happened. But my dad and I would be dead anyway.

"You're probably right..." I said while I tried to hold my tears. "If we wouldn't have gone to the mine, I wouldn't be here looking like this... But we just did. Dad was a scientist and I know how much he likes to explore." I chuckled. "But they would have come to us anyway and killed us..."

"Your father was killed?" she asked.

"Yes. By a group who wanted him to work for them to take over the country or something like that." I said. I felt her staying quiet.

"Elena, I didn't..."

"I know...You didn't know. It doesn't matter. My problems are nothing compare what you all have been through."

"No, they're not. I know how it feels to... lose someone."

"Like Tailgate?" I asked. She was shocked hearing that. She was going to ask how I knew when I continued. "SweetStar told me. She told me that Stars were hunted by the prize. That Airachnid was going to take her if it wasn't for Cliffjumper and Bumblebee... Like I said mines are nothing compare to yours..."

Right then felt how she came close and hugged me.

"No, they're not..." she said. We stood there like that. I always thought she was... bit cold, because the war, but no. SweetStar told me Arcee's past how she was the most gentle, sweet and how she going to become a teacher, but when the war started she just needed become tough to protect others, which is why she acts like that. I managed to see it now. "But that's not what I wanted to talk about."

"What?" I looked confusedly at her. "What is it then?"

"Well,... It's about..." the way she acts made me realize what she was up to

"Are you having a crush on someone?" I asked.

"Um..."

"YOU ARE!" I yelled. Well, a good thing was we were out in the desert, so no one won't hear us. "On who? Is it Cliffjumper?"

"No, he is like a brother to me."

"Oh you too."

"What?" she asked.

"Well, he reminds me of my big brother...before he died in the war."

"Elena, I'm sorry..."

"I know..." I said. I didn't want to go any sad part so decided to ask more.

"So, if it isn't Cliff, then who? Bumblebee?"

"No"

"Bulkhead?" I asked confusedly.

"No!"

"Oh no. Don't say its Ratchet."

"For spark sake. NO!"

"Then Whoooo...Oh my gosh...Optimus?" I asked. In this Arcee blushed. I stood there looking at her eyes wide open. I was speechless. Sure, I knew Optimus Prime was kind, strong, smart...okay, I admit, he looks quite handsome for a robot, so, this might not surprise. "Soo, what it was you wanted to talk about?" I asked awkwardly.

"Look, this wasn't a good idea..."

"Yip bip bip bip!" I yelled. I can't believe I just said that. "No. What is THAT you want to talk?" She didn't answer. so, I decided approach different way. "What you like about him?"

"Well, he is... strong, smart...and kind. The how it treats you like..."

"Like daughter..." I finished. To be honest, I have that feeling sometime, since I woke up as Cyborg. I somehow understood him more. And when I have sat on his shoulder I have found myself leaning on him like I... No, it's just in my head. He is a leader, of the team. He has more important thing than treat me any way special.

"Is something wrong?" asked Arcee.

"Nothing, nothing at all," I said. "But I see now why you like him a lot," I said smiling at her. "Maybe, he likes you too." She blushed at the comment.

* * *

We stood there for a while talking until the sun was setting when we came back. Ratchet was asking where we were.

"I just got few lessons on traffic," said Arcee. It's was true. before we came I told her some things about the traffic here. Then again SweetStar glomps on me and goes all " I missed you so much". But right then so did came Cliffjumper and Bulkhead.

"What's up?" said Cliffjumper. "Some guy gave this piece of paper." I, PeaceStar look on the paper. when zoomed to realize it was a parking ticket.

"CLIFFJUMPER!" we both yelled. I bit glad Agent Fowler manage to get my inheritance into cash and pays me support to live. I might need to give some traffic lesson before I run out the money.

* * *

**Review PLS ^^**

**AN:** Okay, in case you haven't notice, I'm OPxRC fan ^^ for two reasons. 1) I don't know anything about G1 series so don't start with it 2) I like them as a couple and I found this information from Hub network page about her Profile: "She has a special bond with Optimus Prime and is his 'go-to' girl." So, now you know


	9. Chapter 9 New lost

**AN:** Okay, this is bit sad part. I tried to fix my Writing errors, so don't let it bother.

* * *

The day started like it normally did. After I woke up, get dressed and take breakfast I went to the command center, where everyone comes one by one. I, like usual go to PeaceStar, see if I learn something new. But I never knew it would be last time I got a chance to ask her because I wouldn't see her again.

The weeks have turned into months and it was winter time. Well, it doesn't look so in Jasper, but I know that in other places there is. The Holidays have passed on and it was like the first one with them. It was nothing special. Since I knew they were middle of missions, war, and work, that I didn't want to bother them. Instead, I served them warm Energon with screw-nuts. They like it. I know because guys start to ask when I'll make more. Of course, Peace knew why I made it, so all I got was sweet hug and holo projector. It should allow me to go out without anyone to notice I'm a cyborg. Also, I could change my clothes fast and snappy. Cool. And like usual Sweet hugs me tightly like every day.

But I have noticed certain on her. When there's time Star is needed on the field, is usually me or PeaceStar, not SweetStar. she usually stays into the base. I know she was youngest of the Star, but I'm amateur compared to her. I wonder why so?

Right thoughts we interrupted by Sweet once again, when she glomp on me.

"Morning Sweet." said PeaceStar without taking her look from her monitor.

"Morning, sis! Morning Elena!" she said cheerfully.

"Morning..." I said. I have got used this so many times that I knew it's pointless to get her off. And everyone seems to enjoy the view. Well, everyone except Optimus. He is either out on a drive or in monitor checking something. Today he was outside on patrol looking for Energon. I figured it out right when he send a message that he found one mine of Energon and need others to come. A cording to the Coordinates he was in the middle of Alaska.

Ratchet prepared the ground bridge so, others could go through with it. Peace decided to go with them just in case.

"What kind is Alaska?" asked SweetStar from me.

"Alaska is known for its winter views and dog sleigh"

"It's full of snow?" asked SweetStar excited.

"Yes, at this time of year," I said.

"I want to see! Can we go, please!" she begged. I shouldn't be surprised. After all, she represents ice, so it's obvious she likes winter. So I agreed, dressed for winter and we followed by other through the bridge.

Optimus and others notice us just when the bridge closed.

"What are you doing here?" asked Arcee.

"Sweet wanted to see the place when she heard it's covered with snow," I said.

"With what?" asked Cliffjumper.

"The white stuff that comes this time of year. It happens here on earth." said PeaceStar. "unfortunately we're in the cave, so it's bit useless."

"Cave of ice," I asked. In this everyone looked around and notice I was right. The whole cave was actually covered in ice. Before any of them could take a step I stopped them.

"Be careful. The ice is fragile here. One big noise and it falls from the top." I said and point on which was full of ice spikes.

"Ice is too sharp like a blade. It could slice you. Or at least three of us" In this, I meant me, PeaceStar and SweetStar.

"Understood," said Optimus. "We'll move in our vehicle mode. PeaceStar you look for the energon. Elena, stay near SweetStar." I didn't know why, but I agreed. Sweet asked me to take her here, so I have stay near her.

Everyone drove calmly as they could. Luckily they have changed their tires so they manage to move on ice. Finding Energon from the ice wasn't easy, but luckily Peace knew how to find them. I believe it leaves some short of radiation to find it. That's what my dad discovered when we were that cave. Once we stopped near lots of energon, others except Optimus transformed, so they could collect it and load it On Optimus, since he is a truck.

"Sweet, can you and Elena look a bit further? Just in case," asked PeaceStar.

"Okay," said SweetStar. We walked, while Sweet admired the view of the ice. By how it looked there was Energon too, but soon I stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked SweetStar.

"There's something glowing there?" I said and point ahead of us. It wasn't so clear, but something was glowing under the ice floor. I move gently and closely to it, Sweet behind me. When I got a good view of it, Sweet saw it too and knew what it was.

"That's an old cybertronian mine." she said.

"A what?" I asked. Well, I would have yelled, but then we would in big trouble.

"Well, back then when war Cybertron was over, some decided to move their Energon storage to other planets like this one. Who hide this made sure that enemy won't get it."

"Well, he was bit stupid too. What if it was allied?" I asked.

"Umm... Back then no one didn't take risk back at war. War could change people, you know."

"I know..."

"We can't move any further. We tell the others," she said.

"Good idea," I said and we star to move away. But after a good distance, I slip. I never was good on ice, ever. So, yeah. I fell on my butt. I tried to hold my yell best I could to let out a small whine.

"Are you okay?" asked SweetStar. I couldn't answer because I tried to hold my yell. I probably even looked weird. When my pain was relieving, we heard small crack above us. one tiny ice spike star fell. It didn't look much, but we then realize it was falling right on to the mine.

"Run!" I yelled. We did run. Because right when the ice touched the mine it explodes, which entire cave started to shake and Ice started to fall from the top. Others also notice it when small ones started to fall.

"Tell me they didn't..." said Cliffjumper.

"Not on purpose." said PeaceStar, when she saw us running to them.

"There's was an old mine!" I yelled.

"Yeah. you're right not on purpose," said Cliffjumper.

"Autobots, take cover!" ordered Optimus.

Everyone did like was told. Even if ice didn't affect them a lot, it looked like it was like a rain of granules to them. Since SweetStar was the holder of ice element she manages to get safe. But I was trying to get to others to safety, I strip and fell.

"Elena!" yelled PeaceStar.

I manage to look up to see one of the ice was right above me. It was shaking, which means when it falls, I'll be dead. Then it broke from the top and was falling right on me. But right then felt a hand grabbing on me and moved me away. I heard how ice broke when it hit the ground. I looked around to see that PeaceStar has come out from others to save me. I looked at her while she smiled to me with relief that I was alright. But that was last time I saw her smiling.

There was another ice that broke from the top and landed right into her waist. I felt like time had stopped to let us all realized what had happened. Peace was sliced into two. Energon was pouring fast from her when her smile vanished from her face and her optics were shutting down.

**"SISTER!" **yelled SweetStar and tried to get to her, but Arcee got her first. She tried to get to her, while tears started to fall from her eyes.

I just lay there in shock watching the scene. Others went to help, removing the ice and picking PeaceStar up, while Optimus called Ratchet to open the bridge and prepare the med bay. When the ground bridge opened others went trough it, with the energon they managed to collect. Soon there was left Optimus, Arcee, SweetStar and me.

"Elena..." said Optimus. I looked at him seen the worry in his eyes. I didn't know what to say. I looked SweetStar, who looked at me tears falling from her face. I didn't look Arcee since I knew she was just waiting for an answer and whatever reaction what was necessary. I looked down, while tears started to fall into the ground. I couldn't look any of them. I couldn't answer. the entire scene was playing all over in my head to see what went wrong until it left with one conclusion. It was my fault.

I then notice hand near me. It was Optimus. In any other situation, I would have accepted it, by climbing to his hand and he puts me to sit to his shoulder like he always did. But I didn't feel I deserved it. I didn't deserve to be with them. I failed them.

I got up and moved away from him. From them.

"Elena?"

"I... I... I..." was all I manage to say because my tears. "I don't deserve this." Was in my thoughts. She died because of me. I'm nothing but trouble. Then I felt something. I soon realized Arcee had come to me, picked me up and hugged me. I was out of words.

"It wasn't your fault. She knew what she was doing..." she said. I first wanted to protest what she said. I even tried to get off, but she holds me tightly not letting me go. I soon knew it was pointless. They won't leave me. I started to cry. Even if I didn't cry loud, the cave echoed on my cries. It was my second time I cried like that.

* * *

Soon we passed through the ground bridge to the base. I was carried by Arcee like a child. I don't know how they prepare their dead, but I never saw Peace, because her body was covered. Ratchet has heard what happened in the cave. He looked at me like saying 'I'm sorry for your lost'. I never expected that from him. Sweet went to her sister's body, while I was carried to quarters of Optimus and I was put to my bed.

"She should be alright now." said Arcee.

"Thank you," said Optimus and went sit on his desk. Arcee came to another side of the desk looking at him.

"None of us didn't see this to come..."she said.

"Actually, she did," he said. Arcee looked at him before he started to explain. "When she operated Elena, PeaceStar told me the reason why gave her parts to her. She got vision on that she will die here on earth. She didn't tell when or how. She just knew she won't be with us longer."

"So, when she gave those parts..."

"She was making sure Elena will carry on the legacy of Stars. She even saw her becoming one. Elena Star... she even asked me to look after her, when she passes away."

Arcee was bit surprised. PeaceStar gave up her part, so Elena could become Star. Does Sweet know about this? Maybe she does. By what she heard Stars can share their dreams, thought and visions by dreams. And Peace even asked Optimus to look after Elena.

"Optimus...?" she tried to ask. He looked at her waiting her to finish, but she didn't.

"Yes?"

"Nothing. It's nothing. She just... seems to like you a lot... Elena, I mean..." said Arcee. Optimus look on my room's direction.

"I see..." he said, while a small smile came to his face.

"I should go now..." said Arcee and going to the door

"Arcee," said Optimus. Arcee stopped there and look at him. "Thank you for listening. And if you need something, my doors will be open."

"Your welcome, sir. And thank you," she said before she left. Outside Arcee leaned next to the wall blushing madly. To think, she likes Optimus Prime and he told her about PeaceStar and Elena. He even said she could come when she needed something. Well, that didn't mean much yet, but it did something. she walked back to the command center, while Optimus still remained in his quarters. He kept looking direction of my room before he picks something from his desk. It was empty audio file pad. He looks it at while before looked back at my room. Right, then Ratchet call him by Com-link before he left his quarters leaving file pad on his desk.

* * *

**Review pls ^^**

**AN: **Okay. I tried to add a bit of OPxRC, but don't worry. In sequel comes more ^^. Oh also the next Chap will be last it should on soon


	10. Chapter 10 Life goes on

**AN: **Okay, This is the last Chap for this fiction. I know it's bit too short ^^; enjoy it.

* * *

Next day I was standing front of two graves in one hill near the cave that changed my life. One grave was my father's and one was PeaceStar's. Her body is actually kept save in base, so I buried her replaced arm and leg which she had when she gave up her own to me. I don't know why, but I guess it's because she is Star. There could be things I still don't about been Star, but I'll try to find out.

I then felt huge shadow on me. I look up to see Optimus behind me. He kneeled near me without any word. There wasn't need for that. Then I felt something touching my hand. It was metallic dog robot or more like Wolf, I'm not sure. It looked at me with those sweet blue eyes I knew.

In then end, I learned that SweetStar never learned to protect her star life signal, which is why she was protected. Which why she never left the base alone. When PeaceStar lived she needed her because she knew how to hide both their star life signals. But now that Peace was gone and I'm still learning, Sweet took a new form to herself as Wolf robot. She even changed her name, Silver. I had to admit I have started to miss her hugs. but then my thought changed when she first time glomp me as a wolf.

Even though I still may hold guilty on the death of PeaceStar, I got remind of by Optimus or Arcee that I'm now with them. The Team Prime. They are now my family.

I left flowers to the graves before I climb once more to the shoulder of Optimus Prime. Then we passed through the ground bridge to the base. In there, others were waiting for us. It was one of those days when they go for patrol. and now that I have Silver as my help I could do much for the team.

"Setting the coordinates," I said, while I activate ground bridge again to another place. "Try be careful."

"Sure. No problem" said Cliffjumper.

"We'll be alright." said Bulkhead.

"Don't break anything." said Ratchet.

"(No worries)" beeped Bumblebee.

"Don't try run away." joked Arcee.

"Hey! When I tried to run away?" I said in which we all laugh. After the laugh I looked on to Optimus who looked back at me. We gave small smiles to one other before he said those words.

"Autobots! Transform and roll out!"

Oh yeah. My life is going to be awesome.

* * *

**Reviews pls ^^**

**AN: **Okay Done. I might now start to write what happened on each season on TFP. then maybe even some OPxRC fiction. AAAnd my own TF story Transformer: Star Elements. but let see now ^^ Thank for reading this I hope to see you on next stories ^^


End file.
